<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Common Love Isn't For Us by toi636</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425959">Common Love Isn't For Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636'>toi636</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Omega, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toi636/pseuds/toi636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bottom Jackson Wang - Relationship, Jackson Wang/Wang Yi Bo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Common Love Isn't For Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博最后找到这间两个人共同的好友经营的酒吧，找借口避开了想向他搭话的人，没想到在吧台角落就看到了王嘉尔。</p>
<p>这下是真的是一口气要上不来。四个小时之前的吵架又浮上眼前，也记不得起因，两个人就都嘴硬，最后以王嘉尔瞪着他那黑葡萄一样的大眼睛一言不发摔门结束。</p>
<p>王一博去厨房给自己倒了杯苏打水，气泡消散在胃里才想起来王嘉尔的发情期就在这两天，再挂电话就已经是关机了。他烦躁地翻箱倒柜果然这个月的抑制剂还原封不动地放在最底层。他咬牙切齿抓了两只塞进口袋，戴了个帽子也出了门，王嘉尔早就跑没影了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔姣好的身形被包裹在合身的紫色丝绸衬衫里，但不是那么得体，领口快要开到肚脐眼，露出一大片冷白的胸，稍稍往前倾点身，就能再一窥衣服里的风情。坐在王嘉尔身边的男人即使看不到脸，王一博也能想象到他打量王嘉尔时殷勤又下流的眼光，因为王嘉尔故意放下他的红发垂着黑曜石一样的眼眸装作一副标准的、惹人怜爱的、omega的样子，加上发情期前情不自禁释放出的若有若无的信息素，对alpha就是赤裸裸的邀请。</p>
<p>王一博咬着牙拨开人群向王嘉尔走去，挤的没站稳撞在一桌来找乐的beta身上，弄撒了两瓶酒，beta们不满地抓着他嚷嚷，王一博没心思纠缠，留下一句“都算我账上”就要走，几个beta却不依不饶地不肯放手。</p>
<p>王嘉尔许是被这边的动静吸引了注意力，转头看了过来，王一博才发现他现在的眼睛不是漆黑的珍珠而是浅蓝的海洋，在王一博眼里十足的风骚做派，怕隐形宁愿看不清，现在为了作乐美瞳都能带上了哈。</p>
<p>王嘉尔瞪大了双眼看过来，王一博想他即使美瞳没有度数也该实打实看到自己阴沉的表情了，而如他所料，四目相对的时候王嘉尔确实有一瞬间的不知所措。但很快的，他高傲地扬起下巴，眼神始终盯着王一博，露出一个人畜无害的可爱笑容，将下巴靠着了身边alpha的肩膀上。</p>
<p>Alpha显然受到了鼓励，像是得到了眼前甜美omega的默许，伸手揽住了王嘉尔的腰，但他高兴了还没一秒，便被王一博抓住领子掀翻在地。</p>
<p>王嘉尔向后退开来，满不在乎地看着眼前狼狈不堪的alpha，甚至还嘟起嘴示意令他出丑的就是一旁铁青着脸的王一博。Alpha刚要发作，王一博抢先踩住了他的腿，令他无法使力，另一只手则狠狠把王嘉尔拽到跟前。</p>
<p>“你知道你在做什么吗？”</p>
<p>王嘉尔能嗅到王一博身上释放出的浓烈的、盐水菠萝的味道，他之前就调侃过这个，热带水果，再浓烈也是从最里面透出一股甜味。</p>
<p>于是他毫无畏惧得和王一博对视。</p>
<p>“干嘛啊这是，你看不出来吗？”</p>
<p>王一博看他这个样子，不禁在心里感慨王嘉尔真是气人一把好手，这种情况还能游刃有余扁扁嘴巴跟他撒娇装傻。于是他干脆二话不说，拉着王嘉尔就往厕所走。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>王嘉尔一开始是有一些不明所以，他拿不准王一博想要做什么。直到王一博把他拖进厕所隔间锁上了门，再被气势汹汹地摁在门上，王嘉尔才反应过来。</p>
<p>“别……你干嘛……啊……”</p>
<p>王一博开始拽他的裤子，王嘉尔才恍然大悟般剧烈挣扎起来。虽然他和王一博已经做过很多次，但是并不代表他可以接受在酒吧的厕所隔间里被侵犯。</p>
<p>“你为什么挣扎？”王一博没有放过他，反而更加用力地遏住王嘉尔的肩，让他无法转过身来，“你刚刚在吧台跟那个alpha卖弄风情不就是为了这个吗？”</p>
<p>王一博说起话来逐渐没了分寸，王嘉尔的裤子已经被他拽了下来，于是他另一只手伸进王嘉尔的内裤，开始寻找那个柔软的入口。</p>
<p>“难道你以为，”他动作粗暴地挤入三根手指，在干涩的穴内搅动起来，“一个alpha还会怎么对待一个衣冠不整、不知廉耻、还散发着信息素的omega婊子？”</p>
<p>“你疯了吗——王一博！”</p>
<p>王嘉尔因为挣扎已经涨红了脸，王一博并不算特别强壮，因为工作没好好吃饭的时候甚至看起来比他还要瘦一些，但无论王嘉尔如何发挥全身的肌肉，依然也躲不开他铁钳一样的禁锢。</p>
<p>是信息素——王嘉尔反应过来，一个临近发情的omega本能，无法反抗甚至皮肤上的毛孔都在颤抖着想要向alpha诚服，更何况他的身后是一个毫不掩饰地释放着自己信息素的、愤怒的alpha。</p>
<p>王一博是铁了心要在这里侵犯王嘉尔，他将手指从后穴里抽出来，毫不怜惜地欺压在王嘉尔身上，下身就要往蛮横地往里插。</p>
<p>虽然omega很擅长做爱，但也不是随时随地就可以进入状态，即使王一博潦草地做了扩张，受到惊吓的omega的后穴也并没有湿润多少，感受到alpha炙热的性器抵在身后，王嘉尔害怕地缩起身体拼命往门上躲，但无处可逃的样子更加刺激了身后的alpha，王一博咬着牙根，毫不犹豫地顶了进去。</p>
<p>“啊！呜……”</p>
<p>王嘉尔发出一声惊叫，随即意识到所处的环境又迅速低下头用力捂住了嘴。干涩的甬道被强硬地顶开，两个人都不好受，王嘉尔一点都无法放松，像无法呼吸一般急促地喘气，整张好看的脸都皱在一起。</p>
<p>“是你疯了，你就这么饥渴，看见一个alpha就要跟上去，”王一博气急败坏地插他，被王嘉尔夹得不好受，又用力拍了下他的屁股，“这不就是你想要的吗？把腿再张开一点。”</p>
<p>王嘉尔全身都在抖，但还是顺从地朝两边张开腿，甚至主动踏下腰，抬起屁股迎合王一博，希望可以找点结束这场折磨。他漂亮的红发随着抽插的节奏在不停晃动，王一博透过凌乱的发丝，看到他浓密的睫毛可怜兮兮的盈满了眼泪，脸上虽然一副惊魂未定的样子， 但又抵不住本能露出一丝媚态。</p>
<p>但王嘉尔就是不肯发出声音，他难耐的呻吟未出口就全部被强行吞入腹中。</p>
<p>王一博看到他这幅逆来顺受的样子露出一个冷笑，打定主意要给王嘉尔一个教训，不想让他觉得这次可以像以前一样撒个娇就可以糊弄过去。</p>
<p>于是他开始咬王嘉尔的耳垂，在他耳边低语。</p>
<p>“这不是享受的很吗，下面都开始出水了……干脆就在这里成结怎么样……”王一博腾出一只手，故意抚上王嘉尔平滑的肚子，“我要把所有精液都射到你的子宫里，哥，你说好不好？”</p>
<p>王一博一边说着荤话，一边卖力地抽插，王嘉尔毕竟是omega，后穴习惯了之后逐渐变得柔软，快感从内里散向四肢百骸，他马上就要爽到蜷起脚尖，听到王一博的话又像恢复了神志一般开始挣扎起来。</p>
<p>“别……别……求你了……别在这里……”</p>
<p>王嘉尔终于开始小声求饶，因为本能带来的快感早就让他站不稳，整个人只能靠着门板和身后那根凶器支撑着，而那根凶器还越来越硬、越来越快，爽得他前面那根也禁不住立了起来，但王嘉尔也害怕王一博真的要在这里标记他，他根本没想到这一步，即使想过也绝不会是在酒吧的厕所隔间里。</p>
<p>他委屈地呜咽起来，讨好般拽了拽王一博放在他小腹上的手。狼狈地扑闪着睫毛，另一只手想要蹭掉从眼眶里掉出的泪水，使不上劲胡乱蹭了一把，美瞳混着泪珠一起坠在地下。他不知所措地努力转过头去想看王一博的脸，两只不一样颜色的瞳孔印出截然不同的情绪，像纯洁的湖中精灵，又像海中美丽邪恶用歌手诱惑水手葬身海底的海妖。</p>
<p>王一博不是毫无经验的水手，他亲吻王嘉尔湿润的脸庞，手却遏住了美丽的脖子。王嘉尔像垂死的天鹅一般向后扬起了脖颈，张口殷红的嘴唇害怕自己窒息般用力呼吸起来，他发出难耐的气音，收紧了握着王一博的那只手，在王一博的小臂上划出几道血痕。</p>
<p>王嘉尔用另一只手去掰看不见的门锁，他像在沙漠上的鱼，努力挣动撞向门板，希望可以获得一线生机，王一博那根要命的凶器还在发了疯似的往他身体里捅。王嘉尔能感到后穴溢出的液体顺着他的大腿流了下来，窒息带来了更进一步的快感，膝盖发软，身体止不住往下滑，又被王一博用力提起来，恶狠狠地摁在他那根凶器上。</p>
<p>王嘉尔彷佛想要抓住最后一根救命稻草一样，攥起拳头小幅度的锤向门板，他开始神志不清，顾不上其他只想摆脱这个窘境。</p>
<p>像是上帝回应了他一般，门外奇迹般响起了询问声。</p>
<p>“额……您好？您还好吗？”</p>
<p>王一博也被这个声音吓到，于是他松开了掐住王嘉尔脖子的那只手。王嘉尔立刻大声咳嗽起来，全身都起了一层薄汗。听到这阵咳嗽，门外陌生的男声又开始询问。</p>
<p>“您还好吗？需要帮忙吗？”</p>
<p>王一博笃定门外的一定是一个beta，只有不受信息素影响的beta才会不知道这扇门后面在发生着什么。王嘉尔靠着门和墙壁形成的直角里，小心翼翼得不发出声音地吸气，王一博报复性地拽住他的衬衫，将他从角落里拖出来“砰”的一声摁在门板上。</p>
<p>“哥，在问你话呢？”</p>
<p>出口的话语冰冷又温柔，王嘉尔脑子里一片浆糊，因为王一博的动作衬衫也滑下了肩膀，露出了大片雪白的肌肤，如果要求救现在似乎是最好的机会，但王嘉尔的自尊怎么样也不允许自己现在这幅狼狈的样子被一个不认识的beta看到。于是他努力用平静的声音向门外的bata回话。</p>
<p>“没……没关系的……”</p>
<p>门外的声音没有再立刻回话，似乎在判断王嘉尔的话是否可信，过了一会又有些犹豫地说道。</p>
<p>“……如果您不方便，我可以帮您找人过来。”</p>
<p>王一博不知为何被门外热心肠的beta惹笑了，而他真的发出了一声嗤笑，然后又粗暴地进入了王嘉尔。王嘉尔是真的受不住了，他的身体变得过于敏感，王一博的每个动作都彷佛在他身上点火，叫嚣着把他的理智都燃烧殆尽，细碎的呻吟不断从他的口中溢出，王嘉尔只好用力咬住嘴唇，妄图留在最后一丝神志。</p>
<p>他不停地摇头，想要用眼神示意王一博停下来，想要再说一些讨饶的话，但害怕一开口，呻吟声就会将这里发生的一切都透露出去。王一博哪里会放过他，王嘉尔越害怕，王一博就越兴奋，即使事后会遭王嘉尔怨恨，但此时此刻王一博的脾气上来了，就没有一丝要折返的意思。</p>
<p>王嘉尔已经无法在意门外的情况了，他闭上眼睛爽得小声啜泣起来，只希望赶快结束这场荒唐的性事，他干脆不再抵抗，主动扭起腰迎合王一博，时不时配合王一博的节奏缩紧后穴，而王一博确实也很受用，因为王嘉尔听到他加重了的喘息。</p>
<p>就在王嘉尔想着可以先让王一博释放一次，缓和一下现在的状况的时候。王一博突然停下了抽插的动作，退出了他的身体。被撩起了欲望的omega顿时感到空虚，疑惑地转过身，想要自己再骑上那根让自己欲仙欲死的凶器。</p>
<p>王一博看着王嘉尔这幅马上要发情了的样子，突然解开了隔间的门锁，猛地将王嘉尔推到了隔间外面。王嘉尔没反应过来，双腿被脱了一半的裤子绊到，踉跄了两步，就仰面对着王一博倒在了地上。</p>
<p>不得不承认王嘉尔确实是不可多得的漂亮omega。被自己折磨了半天全身泛起了粉红色，饱满红润的嘴唇微微张开，一副茫然无措的表情却面对自己舒展开身体，彷佛是一个被下药了的纯洁荡妇。</p>
<p>王一博面无表情整理好衣服，居高临下地看着王嘉尔。</p>
<p>“看看你现在的样子，是不是谁都可以在厕所里把你操成这样？”</p>
<p>王嘉尔愣了几秒才反应过来，接着王一博今晚第一次在他脸上看到了愤怒的表情。</p>
<p>“王一博——你他妈到底有完没——”</p>
<p>话还没说完，厕所的大门毫无预兆地被人推开。王嘉尔立刻惊恐地转过身看向门口，甚至忍不住战栗起来，全身起了细密的鸡皮疙瘩。</p>
<p>是一个alpha。</p>
<p>闯入的alpha显然也没有料到会见到这样的场面，王嘉尔又颤抖起来，手忙脚乱地整理着衣服，想要尽可能地将自己包裹起来。经过刚刚一阵折腾，这个陌生的alpha肯定能闻到厕所里还未散去的信息素的味道。</p>
<p>Alpha很快反应过来，他开始用下流的目光打量还跌坐在地的王嘉尔，在看清他的长相后，甚至轻佻地吹起了口哨。Alpha又看了眼站在后面面无表情的王一博，便开始释放信息素向王嘉尔走去。陌生的信息素向阵一样扎向王嘉尔，他感觉到后穴不可抑制地疯狂出水，乳尖也难耐地挺立起来，于是王嘉尔可悲地意识到，他发情了。</p>
<p>陌生的信息素越靠越近，王嘉尔本能地向王一博靠近，抬起头可怜兮兮地向他求救。而迎接他的却是王一博毫无变化的表情。</p>
<p>被陌生的alpha抓住手的时候，王嘉尔真的害怕到无法发出声音，他拼命用另一只手去拽王一博的袖口，用眼神哀求他帮帮自己。他听到陌生的alpha用猥琐的口吻问道。</p>
<p>“不如我们一起呗？”</p>
<p>下一秒，陌生的alpha就感觉到自己眼前一糊，整个人摊到在地上。王一博铺天盖地的信息素瞬间充满了整个空间，压着陌生的alpha几乎窒息。接着alpha听到了世界上最冰冷的声音。</p>
<p>“给我滚出去。”</p>
<p>陌生alpha似乎还未理解发生了什么，但当他向王一博的信息素屈服的时候，他就只有乖乖听从本能，利滚带爬逃走的份。</p>
<p>王一博看回过神来看向惊魂未定的王嘉尔，遍开始后悔刚刚做的太过火了。王嘉尔挣扎起来狠狠地给了王一博一拳。</p>
<p>“你怎么敢——你怎么敢这么对我——”</p>
<p>王一博充满歉意地抱住还在颤抖的王嘉尔。他才意识到刚刚那个情况实在太过糟糕了，一个alpha在酒吧的厕所隔间碰到一个衣冠不整的还没被标记的omega会怎么想，除了当他是个人尽可夫的婊子之外没有其他可能。而王嘉尔何时受过这样的委屈，即使他可以忍受自己的无理取闹，却从未狼狈到差点被一个陌生的alpha侵犯，而当时自己也在场，却幼稚地赌气，没有第一时间护住他。</p>
<p>王一博承受住王嘉尔的怒火，开始慢慢地吻他，信息素也变得温和起来，甜味越发浓厚，彷佛是在安抚王嘉尔不安的情绪。王一博亲了亲他的额头，又慢慢用舌头拭去他眼眶里的泪珠，最后探进他的口中纠缠起来。</p>
<p>王嘉尔眯着眼看着自己眼前年轻的恋人，被信息素簇拥的安全感使他逐渐放松下来。明明是个小豹子，脾气却犟得跟牛似的，什么都蒙混不过去。但安抚起人来却又是另一番样子，眼眸里也能荡出花来。</p>
<p>王嘉尔不再压抑自己的本能，也释放出甜巧克力味的信息素，像是邀请和解一样与盐水菠萝搅拌在一块。因为发情的关系他的腰肢变得更加柔软，沙哑的嗓音发出动情的呻吟，主动张开双腿勾住王一博，用湿滑软烂的穴口磨蹭alpha再次勃起的性器。</p>
<p>王一博这下却不再猴急，将王嘉尔抱起来放在洗手台上继续与他接吻，一只手在他背后一下下抚摸着。</p>
<p>“你到底还进不进来……”</p>
<p>“我进去了可没那么容易出来……真在这标记了怎么办……”</p>
<p>这话说得一本正经，王嘉尔听完却翻了一个巨大的白眼，王一博看了又恼，揉着王嘉尔，低头用牙齿轻轻咬了下颈后的腺体。王嘉尔缩了缩，但没有躲开，小小声道。</p>
<p>“……那还能怎么着啊……”</p>
<p>王一博听这声音委屈的劲，就知道王嘉尔还在记仇。但刚刚确实是自己做的太过火理亏，只好闷着不吭声，用行动讨好这个哥哥。王一博将王嘉尔翻了个身，让他背对自己趴在洗手台上。王嘉尔配合的时候又是真的配合，明白王一博的意图，顺带将腰塌成一个好看的弧度，双手撑着下巴，转过头嘟着嘴用无辜的眼神从下往上看他。</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>王一博看着他哥这个样子，再忍他就称不上是一个alpha了。他掰开那两瓣已经被撞得通红的臀，手指没搅两下，已经有一股股液体不停地涌出来，他抹了一把，恶作剧一般递到王嘉尔面前，彷佛在说“看，你已经这么湿了”。而王嘉尔垂下眼睛看了一眼，就立刻又扑闪着睫毛盯着他，同时伸出红润的舌头，将王一博的指尖卷了进去。</p>
<p>于是王一博又再次进入王嘉尔后面的温柔乡，不同于刚刚带着发泄的凶狠，而是一下又一下重重地撞在王嘉尔的敏感点上。王嘉尔的呻吟也逐渐高亢起来，嘴里还含着王一博的手指，唾液不受控制的溢出来。</p>
<p>王一博用另一只手揉捏他粉红色的乳尖，接着大力抓起乳肉，甚至留下了红色的指印，王嘉尔爽得忍不住想要夹起双腿，自己挺立起来的性器开始也开始不停的流水。他渴求着身后的alpha，希望他可以再用力地操自己，在自己的身体里面成结，成结之后自己甚至没有办法自己逃开，只能被固定在那根凶器上，甚至无法合上腿，只能羞耻地予取予求。光是想象一下之后会发生的这些事情，王嘉尔就战栗起来，他张开双眼从面前的镜子里看到眼神迷离的自己，遵循本能抬起屁股主动向alpha的性器撞去。</p>
<p>王一博也从镜子里看到了王嘉尔柔软的状态。他又在后悔刚刚怎么会让其他alpha有幸目睹他这及其诱惑的一面。王嘉尔的一起都只能属于他一个人。接下来他有大把的时间可以把王嘉尔耗在家里，在他们的床上，沙发上，厨房上，甚至落地窗前一次又一次的占用他，直到把王嘉尔的全身都染上自己的味道。让他走到哪里都能马上被人闻出，是属于王一博一个人的东西。</p>
<p>“哥……我们回去好不好……”</p>
<p>王一博加快了抽插的速度，他也不想再在这里浪费太多时间，开始冲刺起来，肉体撞击的声音越来越大，王嘉尔有些难耐地捂着了脸，却又被王一博温柔地拨开。几十下的冲刺后，王一博射在王嘉尔身体里。而王嘉尔也脱力般射了出来，然后瘫软在洗手台上。</p>
<p>两个人都释放过后发情期的难耐缓解了一些，但一段时间过后情潮又会卷土重来。王嘉尔吸了吸鼻子，扭头看向正在整理衣服的王一博，声音沙哑地喊了句。</p>
<p>“你抱我回去。”</p>
<p>王一博一愣，随即将王嘉尔从洗手台上抱起来。</p>
<p>“好啊。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>